Una vieja canción de amor
by Naeh
Summary: James jamás supo por que ella decidió huir tras aquella noche, todo se vino abajo cuando parecía ir bien...¿como enfrentarse de nuevo a esos ojos? ¿como recuperar tu pasado? Un encuentro que puede cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Oneshot LilyJames


_Todo el mundo de Harry pertenece a J.K ( y todos esperamos con ganas ese séptimo libro que solo su cabecita guarda)_

_¡Espero os guste y no olvidéis comentar!_

**UNA VIEJA CANCIÓN DE AMOR POR NAE**

****

Las notas surcaban el aire llegando hasta sus oídos, alejó un segundo los ojos del libro que sostenía entre sus manos y buscó a su alrededor de donde procedía aquel sonido. Se levantó y caminó despacio guiada por los suaves compases. Abandonó el parque y una calle más allá le vio… un músico ambulante se perdía en la triste melodía, sus dedos surcaban las cuerdas y su voz entonaba una vieja historia de amor. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí de pie, en silencio observándole, el mundo seguía girando a su alrededor pero ella estaba perdida en ese momento.

_Sus dedos acariciaban su piel con ternura, dibujando un camino imaginario, memorizando cada detalle. Suspiros acompasados y miradas robadas. La luz se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana, testigo del encuentro._

La lluvia quiso tomar parte del cuadro, ligera y continuada comenzó a empapar a la muchacha que no pareció darse cuenta de la interrupción. Ni siquiera recordaba que las nubes amenazasen al principio de la tarde. Al otro lado de la calle el hombre no cesaba en su empeño y a penas nadie escuchaba esas palabras que hablaban de amor e ilusión abocado a fracaso y llanto. Lágrimas en lugar de gotas surcaban ahora su cara. En algún momento vio como él se levantaba y empezaba a recoger sus cosas… tomó las monedas desperdigadas en el estuche, guardó el instrumento en el lugar que ahora se hallaba vacío y cerró la cremallera lentamente, las monedas repiquetearon al caer en el bolsillo. Sus miradas se encontraron… él leyó en sus ojos verdes la triste historia que ocultaba, como su vieja canción. Se alejó internándose bajo la lluvia tras dedicarle una tímida sonrisa… a la chica del otro lado de la calle… la única que sintió su canción.

_Sus labios buscaban insaciables probar el sabor que antes les fuera negado, una lucha por el control, en medio de una pasión que les ciega y les lleva hasta el límite del más profundo de los abismos. Un mismo alma partida que busca encontrar su mitad, el más sincero deseo, la confianza total… la intensidad de sus miradas, perdidos el uno en el otro._

Esa borrasca que se aleja dando paso a la intrusión del sol, quizás fuera del revés pero hacía tiempo que habían dejado de tener importancia esos detalles. El pitido de un coche la obligó a volver al mundo real, que se mostraba ante ella con pequeños reflejos dorados y juegos de colores… la luz sobre el agua… era tan irreal como su vida. Hacía tiempo perdió su camino y no supo encontrar la vuelta a su vida. Tal vez el problema era que se negaba a ver la salida si él no estaba al volver.

_Sentirle tan cerca de ella, una dulce tortura sin final. Sus manos recorren su espalda y sus pies entrelazados que no distinguen ya a que dueño pertenecen, una pelea nacida en su boca que quiere llegar más allá. Nota como recorre su cuerpo sin dejar de perderse en sus ojos, su boca abandona la suya y recorre su rostro hasta perderse en una cuenta atrás que baja descubriendo nuevos lugares, que besar, que desear._

La puerta del apartamento se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar a la chica empapada, se miró en el pequeño espejo que frente ella daba la bienvenida al lugar y tras hacer una pequeña mueca se sacó el abrigo y caminó hacia el interior. No era un lugar muy grande, tampoco podía permitirse nada mejor… a decir verdad era bastante deprimente… echaba de menos los viejos tiempos pero sabía adaptarse… o más bien la costumbre te llega a cegar y acabas por olvidar lo que tenías.

_Sus alientos forman uno, la ropa hace tiempo que dejó de ser necesaria, una suave risa incontrolada que se escapa de su garganta mientras siente ese cosquilleo recorriéndole la espalda. Calor, en cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, pasión… fuego… sin posibilidad de extinción una vez prendida la mecha. Se dejaban arrastrar… las llamas que dos cuerpos provocaban y los consume sin control._

Tomó el mando a distancia y empezó a cambiar de un lado para otro sin parar mientras buscaba algo que le llamase la atención, tras volver varias veces al mismo programa dejo puesto un canal de música. Los zapatos ahora descansaban en algún lugar al lado del sofá. Sus pies descalzos se deslizaron por la casa hasta la habitación, de camino comprobó que la luz roja del contestador parpadeaba sin cesar. Pulsó para escuchar mientras buscaba algo cómodo que ponerse, tres mensajes rezaba el aparato: primero… la casera le recordaba el pago del alquiler del piso… los vaqueros volaron y ya tenía unos pantalones anchos puestos, segundo… Jane le recordaba la comida del día siguiente… una camiseta corta lista y en sus manos una pequeña jarra de agua que da beber a un par de plantas que buscan el sol desde su ventana, tercer mensaje… su voz resonó por todo el pasillo y llegó hasta ella con total claridad… ni se enteró como fue a parar al suelo lo que tenía entre las manos. Y con los pitidos finales la televisión cobró importancia… el agua esparcida por el suelo, ella paralizada y un extraño juego del destino que hizo que la canción que sonaba en ese momento fuera la misma que hace escasa media hora llegara a sus oídos en aquella solitaria calle.

_Su pelo se desparramaba por el torso del muchacho, respiraba tranquila, pausadamente, y él no podía dejar de observarla, era lo más bello que hubiera visto jamás, sus manos aún recorrían su espalda desnuda y la sentía contra si mismo como siempre había deseado… la sábana caía sutil desde el final de su espalda enredada en ella… enredada en él. Cada detalle de su ser resultaba perfecto a sus ojos. No supo bien cuando se quedó dormido… _

No fueron muchas sus palabras… no quiso volver a escuchar aquella grabación… no podía… algo en lo más profundo de su ser luchaba contra ello. Supo en ese mismo momento que algo había comenzado a girar. Pero lo que ocurría era más importante que él y que ella… Remus estaba en San Musgo… acababa de volver a casa cuando volvía a salir por la puerta… no dejó que la canción terminase de sonar.

_Despertó en algún momento de la noche, él dormía, notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba con suavidad, le miró, alzó su mano a su cara y recorrió delicadamente su rostro memorizando cada detalle. Sabía que jamás querría a nadie tanto como le amaba a él… pero eso no siempre es suficiente… lágrimas silenciosas surcaban sus ojos cuando los alzó por última vez hacía él… nunca la perdonaría y lo sabía. Pero no había marcha atrás. Corrió y corrió lejos de allí mientras notaba que algo la desgarraba por dentro, necesitaba gritar, necesitaba llorar sin ningún tipo de control, le necesitaba a él pero ya no le tendría… nunca más._

Un barrio muggle, una casa muggle, una vida muggle… y esa chica aparentemente normal levantó una extraña varita de madera hacia el cielo y murmuró una simple palabra antes de que un gran autobús se parara ante ella. Habría podido desaparecerse pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilar que aunque no quisiera él estaría allí junto su amigo… el tiempo inescrutable había abierto una gran brecha… y ella misma fue quién dio el primer paso para que eso sucediera.

…_si te empeñas en creer que algo es imposible termina por ser cierto… Despertó y ella no estaba, la llamó y ella no estaba, la buscó y ella no estaba… simplemente se había ido. Esta vez no tuvo fuerzas para nada más._

Bajó del autobús un poco antes de llegar, el aire le vino bien sin lugar a dudas tras semejante viaje. Y sin más divagaciones entró en el hospital, algo en la boca del estómago dio una especie de sacudida… no le gustaba aquel lugar, le traía malos recuerdos, se rió de si misma ante aquel pensamiento… en la entrada le indicaron donde debía dirigirse, se paró ante el ascensor sin poder pulsar aquel botón que la llevaría a su destino, un hombre acompañado de un niño pequeño la miró extrañado antes de llamarlo, sus pies entraron sin pedir permiso a su cabeza. Respiró… un… su mente, cerró los ojos… un… dos…tres… volvió a contar. Cuando los volvió a abrir una nueva Lily Evans se encontraba allí dentro esperando que las puertas se abrieran y la dejaran enfrentar lo que fuera que viniese.

El tiempo se detuvo, el aire dejo de circular, los niños dejaron de jugar y los pájaros de cantar, el sol se apagó, la tempestad se desató…dos chicos que conocía perfectamente esperaban pacientemente la llegada del ascensor. Él todavía no se dio cuenta de nada, observaba el suelo con aire ausente_ …sigue siendo tan … _Sirius estático en su lugar tras mirarla fue testigo de esa mirada robada, breve pero la más intensa que hubiera visto jamás, entonces se giró hacia él con una sonrisa saliendo de allí. Pudo notar como James tomaba sentido de la realidad y miraba como unos perfectos pies entraban en su campo de visión, lentamente subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con ella.

-¿Cómo esta Remus?- ahora mismo era en lo que debía centrarse… el resto da igual. Tanto tiempo sin verse y solo era capaz de desviar las cosas.

Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian- susurró James mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba para tomar las escaleras.

-…supongo…- esos ojos verdes le siguieron hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión, _es mejor así, _una vez que el chico abandonó el lugar se volvió hacia Sirius y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara antes de echarse a sus brazos- te he echado de menos Sir. ¿estás más guapo o es la falta de costumbre?- dijo antes de echarse a reír.

-Lilian… - eso si que paró en seco a la pelirroja que se separó de él rápidamente- Remus quiere verte- y sin más la guió a través de pasillos, abrió una puerta y se fue dejándola dentro.

No dejó de ver la puerta por donde se había marchado, eso si que no se lo esperaba, y ahora se sentía más estúpida… pero no dejaría que la vieran llorar, no después de haber llegado tan lejos.

-Lily- se giró repentinamente hacia la voz, una voz que le hablaba con ternura.

-Remus- fue junto la cama rápidamente. El chico no tenía buen aspecto pero le sonreía… a ella… a pesar de todo.

El impulso de nuevo fue más fuerte que ella, siempre había sucedido lo mismo estando con ellos, podía ser ella misma sin miedo a nada… si le hubieran dicho como terminaron las cosas… Se tumbó junto al chico que le hizo espacio a su lado y se quedaron en silencio contemplando el techo. Fueron segundos, fueron minutos, fueron horas… el tiempo era irreal en aquel cuarto.

-¿estas bien?- volvió a sacarla de su ensoñación y ella soltó una triste risa amarga.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo ¿no crees?- giró la cara hacia él y le observó. Seguía igual que siempre, se alegraba de que al menos eso no hubiera cambiado.

-Lo mío tiene cura Lils- sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella que no pudo aguantarle la mirada mucho rato.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya- su mente viajaba a los terrenos de howgarts una vez más…

-El tiempo no siempre hace olvidar- esas palabras se colaron como un suave susurro entre los recuerdos

-Pero la costumbre hace el trabajo- en ese momento se levantó, estiró la ropa y se disponía a marcharse. Sabía que de todas las personas que conocía Remus Lupin era el único al que no podía engañar.

El chico iba a replicar cuando en la habitación irrumpieron los otros dos. Se sostuvieron la mirada con obstinación… con dignidad. Y la pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dudó un momento antes de dar la vuelta y despedirse del chico de ojos miel con un beso en la frente y una sincera sonrisa, un inaudible gracias llegó a los oídos de él. Salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás pero antes de cruzar el umbral una mano la detuvo _no es él _giró el rostro para encontrarse con Sirius que le miraba desafiante.

-supongo que no volveremos a verte… es tu especialidad- ¿Por qué demonios rezumaba por todas partes esa entonación que buscaba hacer daño?

Se soltó del brazo con brusquedad y se giró del todo para encararlo.

-no me provoques Black- arrastró las palabras con ira contenida- jamás has sabido de que soy capaz.

James parecía no darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía, la ventana más al fondo le mostraba todo lo que quería ver en ese momento. Remus simplemente los observaba pensativo.

-¿me estas amenazando Evans?- alzó la ceja con incredulidad y la sonrisa en la cara de ella como respuesta.

-Que cada cual asume las consecuencias de sus actos- sílaba por sílaba y muy bajito se lo dijo. Apenas un susurro. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

El chico no parecía poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, miró a Remus con cara de pocos amigos.

-nunca entenderé por que quisiste verla- sonaba resentido- ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? Ni siquiera merece la pena que conteste después de…

-¿sabes lo curioso Sirius?- Remus no le dejó terminar- habría jurado que se refería a si misma.

Esas simples palabras atrajeron más la atención que cualquier otra cosa… y se hizo el silencio.

Lily caminó por los pasillos, llamó al ascensor, salió por el vestíbulo, se apareció en su casa y se dejó caer al suelo llorando como hacía mucho no hacía.

El timbre sonó sin cesar durante un tiempo hasta que una chica morena cansada de esperar sacó la llave que guardaba y decidió abrir la puerta, la cosa era simple, estaba preocupada, Lils no había aparecido a la comida, ni siquiera había avisado y eso no era normal. La llamó en alto aunque dudaba que esta se encontrase en el piso pero mayor fue su sorpresa al verla en el salón, aún con la ropa del día anterior, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indeterminado del suelo.

-Lils…- susurró antes de sentarse a su lado. La otra se recostó sobre ella sin decir nada.

Jane conoció a Lily hace muchos años, era su compañera de trabajo y su amiga desde la primera vez que se encontraron. Desde luego que sabía que la pelirroja era una bruja, del mismo modo que sabía el motivo por que dejó atrás su anterior vida. Le dolía verla tan mal, las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para ninguna y juntas siempre se habían ayudado a salir adelante. Cuando Lily pareció reaccionar le contó todo lo pasado, sabía lo que se iba a encontrar al ver a James pero nunca pensó que Sirius, al que llegó a considerar un hermano, pudiera ser tan frío con ella… le superaba… siempre le había superado toda esta situación y le dolía… ya no recordaba cuanto.

Jane Daniels avanzaba deprisa por el corredor del lugar, las habitaciones numeradas quedaban atrás a su paso, observaba con detalle cada uno de los rostros que se cruzaban con ella, buscando y conteniendo una ira que crecía por momentos.

-moreno ojos grises, moreno ojos grises…- se repetía sin cesar plantándose delante de cada chico que pudiera responder a la descripción, solamente le había visto una vez en una vieja foto pero estaba segura de que en cuanto le viera le reconocería sin dudar. Y allí al final del pasillo al lado de la ventana, encontró las dos personas que buscaba, al menos a una de ellas.

Caminó velozmente y se detuvo a escaso metro del chico, que se giró sorprendido ante la interrupción pero puso la mejor de las sonrisas ante la desconocida y la miró con ojos interrogantes.

-¿Sirius Black?- solo necesitaba asegurarse, unos segundo más se repetía haciendo máximo esfuerzo de su autocontrol.

-Para servirla- el moreno respondió con ese aire egocéntrico y ese aspecto de conquistador que conocía de oídas. No necesitó más.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la mano que voló en dirección a la mejilla del chico, le cruzó la cara con todas sus ganas y le dedicó la mejor de sus miradas de desprecio.

-Juzga tu propia vida cabrón- soltó sin tapujos para darse media vuelta. Una mano la sujetó antes de que pudiera alejarse.

-¿Y tu quién coño eres?- estaba molesto, vaya si lo estaba.

-JANE!- una voz resonó a sus espaldas, una voz que no podía pertenecer a nadie menos que a…

-Mierda- susurró bajito la chica mientras miles de excusas estúpidas cruzaban su mente para justificar su presencia allí, los chicos se sorprendieron ante este cambio de actitud.- Emm Lils, yo…- apartó bruscamente su mano del amarre que aún ejercía Sirius- necesitaba hablar contigo y esta mañana te fuiste muy temprano.

Las dos se alejaron un poco y parecieron discutir brevemente, finalmente Jane pareció salirse con la suya y abrazó ligeramente a la pelirroja antes de verla desaparecer dentro del cuarto de Remus, la sonrisa y carácter afable desapareció en cuanto su amiga se perdió de vista. De nuevo se quedaba a solas con los chicos.

-Necesito café- era una afirmación, una petición o una orden, ninguno lo supo bien. Pero de una extraña manera acabaron guiando a la chica sin siquiera cruzar una palabra. Miradas resentidas y James… que como siempre parecía ausente desde que aquel ascensor se abrió ante él.

La cafetería era demasiado ruidosa, pero al menos aplacaba el sonido del silencio que parecía martillear con fuerza entre ellos. Mientras Jane sorbía incansable de su taza como si fuera el último trago de café del mundo observaba a James que miraba más allá de una ventana. Estudiaba con detenimiento al muchacho, desde luego era muy guapo Lily nunca pudo negar ese pequeño detalle pero parecía abatido, a penas había hablado en todo el trayecto, bueno, ninguno lo había hecho pero parecía que él se dejaba arrastrar donde fuera sin ningún tipo de objeción, estaba perdido en algún lugar de su mente, años atrás, con ella… había olvidado cuanto la amaba, cuanto daño le había hecho…

James se levantó y tras una breve mirada se alejó de ellos para perderse entre la gente que quería entrar en la cafetería. Jane no le quitó ojo en todo en trayecto, cuando volvió a ver al frente vio a Sirius que clavaba su mirada en la de ella. La había observado detenidamente, todo era extraño¿por que ella parecía conocer tanto de su historia?

-¿Quién eres?- era una pregunta sencilla para empezar.

-Jane, mi nombre es Jane… y tú eres Sirius Black, el único Black que merece la pena, según palabras de Lils… pero después de lo de ayer lo dudo- volvió a guardar silencio mientras llevaba la taza a los labios.

Lily entró al cuarto con paso decidido, no esperaba encontrar a Jane en aquel lugar pero conocía a su amiga y era impredecible, tan solo quería protegerla. Remus dormía placidamente, se acercó a él, le arropó y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana a esperar que despertara. No tenía el mejor de los aspectos… ser auror era peligroso en la época que corría, un hechizo mal encajado podía significar la muerte, por esta vez había tenido suerte… se estremeció… _por esta vez_ resonó en su cabeza… quién sabe que les esperaría en el futuro. Ella también luchaba a su manera, era miembro de la Orden del Fénix desde que abandonara Howgarts pero eso casi nadie lo sabía, trabajaba en cubierto para Dumbledore, una vida aparentemente muggle alejada de cualquier rastro mágico… una mentira… como su vida. Una mentira que empezara aquel séptimo año en que creía que por fin todo iba bien.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, no se percató de quién era hasta que fue muy tarde.

-…Alan…- su voz escapó en un susurro antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado fuerte para pensar con claridad …_maldito hijo de… _tenía que irse de allí, respirar el mismo aire que aquel desgraciado le enfermaba. De un salto volvía a estar de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, _calma calma _se repetía, solo quería irse de allí pero el muchacho se cruzó en su camino.

-Lils- arrastró las palabras con parsimonia, disfrutando del momento.- ¿no pensarás irte tan pronto¿Verdad?... preciosa- casi escupió la última palabra con un tono que le puso la piel de gallina… tenía miedo para que negarlo pero no se lo demostraría.

-Déjame salir- ordenó con contundencia

-el problema es que no deberías estar aquí- echó un vistazo a Remus que seguía dormido- no te quedó claro la última vez- levantó la mano hacia ella y recorría su barbilla con el dedo.

-Vete al infierno- se apartó con desprecio de él.

-Nos veremos allí- dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras dejaba que ella se alejara.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que cierto chico hacía mucho que había despertado.

Sirius no sabía muy bien como reaccionar con la extraña chica que se encontraba frente él, le desconcertaba.

-Fue ella la que se marchó… no deberías atacarnos a nosotros por sus errores.

-Pensé que eras más listo, supongo que la idea que me formé de ti era equivocada, eras como un hermano para ella, supongo que no podía ser muy objetiva.

Sirius apartó la mirada, aún le dolía que le hablaran de Lils, después de su marcha todo había sido horrible, James jamás lo había pasado tan mal, ninguna explicación, ninguna despedida… confiaron en ella y les traicionó de mala manera.

-Tú no estabas aquí para ver lo que ocurrió.

-no, es cierto… estaba con ella, intentando mantenerla a flote- supo que eso sorprendió al muchacho- no solo vosotros salisteis dañados aquella vez.

James llegó a la habitación de Remus poco después, había hecho algo de tiempo para no tener que encontrársela allí dentro, la puerta estaba entreabierta y unas voces llegaron hasta él.

-¿Por qué te callas¿te he hecho una pregunta?- su amigo parecía enfadado, no quiso entrar para no interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz que le respondió… su hermano.

-Remus, Remus, Remus… no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas… lo que pase entre la pelirroja y yo no es tu problema.

-Pero es problema de James- escuchó como Alan reía débilmente ante la ocurrencia del otro ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando¿Que tenía que ver su hermano con Lily?

-James nunca se enterará de esa conversación… sigo siendo su hermano… lo negaré siempre, además estas convaleciente… las cosas no son lo que parecen cuando uno no se encuentra bien- sabía que era una mala jugada, meterse con uno de los mejores amigos de James era lo que siempre había evitado hacer, la chica había sido otro asunto pero esto podía costarle caro… pero ya daba igual… estaba cansado de fingir y mantener todo aquel teatro, era tiempo de terminar con ello, el momento en que su amo se alzara del todo se acercaba.

-¿Qué sucedió realmente? Ella no se habría marchado de aquella manera si no hubiera tenido un buen motivo… y empiezo a entender por donde van las cosas.

-Jajajajajaja- la risa esta vez más macabra y abierta estremeció a ambos chicos- un lobito inteligente, siempre fuiste el que más problemas me dio… pero se acerca el momento… - lo dijo tan bajo y tan cerca de Remus que nadie más pudo escucharlo- la próxima vez el hechizo será acertado.

Pasos pausados se disponen a abandonar la habitación mientras otros se alejan intentando fingir que justo en ese momento llegan.

La cafetería comenzaba a quedarse vacía, el descanso de los trabajadores del hospital llegaba a su fin y las visitas volvían a los cuartos.

-¿a que te refieres?- la voz de Sirius sonaba insegura por primera vez en toda la conversación y Jane no supo por que pero un sentimiento de culpa la invadió. Después de todo el no sabía nada de lo que le ocurrió a su amiga.

-No me corresponde a mi decírtelo… es una historia pendiente entre ellos…

-También me incluye a mi aunque no te guste, no solo James la quería… tu lo dijiste… era como mi hermana, y me falló.

-Os protegió, es lo que necesitas saber… lo dio todo por vosotros y ni siquiera lo supisteis. ¿crees que fue difícil para vosotros? Deberíais ver su vida entonces.- se quedó en silencio, no pensaba decir nada más, mientras terminaba el café que todavía humeaba en la taza pudo ver como el moreno intentaba asimilar toda la información que le acababa de dar.

James y Alan se cruzaron en el pasillo, se saludaron y el mayor le explicó que vino a saludar a Remus para ver como estaba, fue la mejor actuación nunca vista en la historia de los dos hermanos. En cuanto James llegó a la habitación cerró la puerta, apoyó la frente contra la puerta y respiró hondo. Remus estaba en silencio. Se giró con calma para enfrentar sus ojos.

-explícame que fue eso por favor- su amigo le miró sorprendido, no esperaba que fueran tres los que escucharon aquella conversación. No tardó ni dos minutos en contarle cada detalle de lo que escuchó entre Lils y Alan.

No entendía nada o puede que una sutil idea se formara en su cabeza poco a poco, pero nada de ello le gustaba… quería negarse a seguir por ese camino pero era la única vía posible… solo tenía en claro una cosa, tenía que hablar con Lily.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente y entraron los dos que faltaban, no se sabía bien quién era el que mejor cara tenía. Pero lo que faltaban allí eran explicaciones.

-¿dónde vive Lils?- James se giró hacia Jane de pronto, quería respuestas- ¿tú sabes que es lo que pasa?

Ella desvió la mirada nerviosa, no sabía que tenía que hacer…

-¿aún la quieres?- le miraba y él la miraba, y todos los miraban.

-eso no tiene nada que ver- no quería responder, no podía responder a eso

-eso lo es todo- ella se empeñaba

-es tarde

-eso no es lo que quiero saber

-han pasado demasiadas cosas

-sigues sin contestar

-me hizo mucho daño

-nada comparable con lo que ella tuvo que pasar

-pudo acudir a mi fuera lo que fuese

-MALDITA SEA ¿LA QUIERES O NO LA QUIERES?

-JODER SI, CLARO QUE SI, SIEMPRE LA HE QUERIDO.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Jane dio la dirección en voz alta y James se desapareció. El silencio incómodo perduraba en el lugar aún después de haberse marchado.

- ¿nos dirás ahora lo que ocurre?

-Supongo que merecéis saberlo.

James apareció frente la puerta, ni siquiera le importó estar en una zona muggle, tuvo suerte, el pasillo estaba vacío. Llamó a la puerta, una y otra vez, del otro lado la música sonaba muy alta. Siguió llamando y llamando, no se daría por vencido. La música disminuyó de intensidad hasta convertirse en un susurro apenas. La puerta se entreabrió y dejó ver a la pelirroja que rápidamente volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo. Entró y observó a su alrededor, por primera vez tomaba consciencia de donde estaba, no era gran cosa…ni siquiera sabía que ella viviese en un barrio muggle… era acogedor, modesto pero acogedor, siguió el lugar por donde ella había desaparecido… tampoco era muy grande ¿Qué fue de la casa donde vivía? No entendía nada.

La música provenía de un pequeño aparato de radio cercano a la ventana. Y allí estaba ella, con la mirada perdida… tan preciosa como siempre, algo más delgada y desde luego se la veía agotada… no había notado lo cansada que parecía.

El silencio parecía durar más de lo que ninguno podía soportar. Finalmente fue Lils quién tomó la palabra

-¿a que has venido?- clara y directa, quería terminar cuanto antes con aquello para continuar con su vida

-¿desde cuando vives aquí?- fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, no sabía como abordar la situación. Ella rió con impotencia

-¿has venido para saber donde vivo?- aguantaba las ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle todo lo que siempre quiso.- Dime que quieres James

-¿Qué te sucedió estos años?- su semblante pareció preocupado por primera vez desde que la viera- ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

-Dime por favor que no vienes para remover el pasado- caminó por la habitación hasta colocarse al lado del aparato de radio, viendo hacia la lejanía que le proporcionaba la ventana.

-No quieres contestar- la observaba

-No te importa -cualquier cosa menos verle a él

-¿Dejaste la universidad?- nunca la había visto mientras estudiaba… a pesar de ser la mejor.

-Estuve unos años fuera, saqué mi titulo en el extranjero- ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones? Debía echarle ahora mismo de casa o se meterían en problemas

-Vives en un barrio muggle… Jane es muggle… todo esto es muggle- señaló a su alrededor -¿Qué pasó contigo? Eras la mejor bruja que jamás he conocido- no pretendía haberle dicho eso pero no pudo evitarlo, se le escapó de su boca antes que su cabeza lo asimilase… todo dejara de tener sentido desde que la vio de nuevo.

-La vida es complicada, el colegio no era más que un mero sueño, todos tuvimos que crecer- y de que forma retumbaba en su cabeza, abandonó Howgarts destrozada tras abandonar a la única persona que sabía amaría, sus padres se mataron poco después en un accidente de tráfico, apenas nadie se había enterado de aquel hecho no mágico, el futuro marido de su hermana le hizo la vida imposible hasta que tuvo que abandonar su casa… Petunia ni siquiera se enfrentó a él. Y…

-¿Por qué te dijo eso?- James cambió rotundamente de expresión

-¿Qué?- la pregunta sorprendió a la chica que se giró hacia él por primera vez.

-Alan- dijo con suavidad pero con firmeza.

-No sé a que te refieres- obviamente mentía y supo que el chico lo sabía

-Le mandaste al infierno- estudiaba cada una de las expresiones de la chica- y él dijo que os veríais allí.

-……..- por primera vez se mantenía callada, podía ver como se esforzaba en buscar algo en su cabeza que la sacara de allí. Escapaba de nuevo a su mirada.

-¿a que se refería?- no dejaba de atosigarla

-…………..- más silencio

-¿Por qué te dijo eso?- no se detendría

-…….- antes de que él volviera a abrir la boca, le miró a los ojos para decir suavemente- …por que he pecado….

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba, y parecía que en vez de encontrar explicaciones se confundía más. Se dejó caer al suelo, al lado del sillón, abatido, sujetó entre sus manos su cara.

-no entiendo nada Lily, ya no sé que pensar- alzó sus ojos hacia ella, estaban empañados y luchaba por contener la impotencia- estoy…..cansado.

Ella le observaba y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos en ese mismo momento. Y la maldita canción volvía a sonar otra vez… tampoco ella ocultó que estaba llorando. Se quedaron así los pocos minutos que duraba aquella hermosa melodía, era él quién ahora miraba el suelo y ella quién le miraba. La rabia se abría paso mientras aquellas estúpidas palabras se colaban en su cabeza… cogió la radio y la estampó contra la pared. Por fin llamó la atención del chico que ahora veía el destrozo.

En el hospital Jane hablaba con calma, relatando lo que sabía. Sirius a borde el colapso no se podía creer lo que escuchaba y Remus asentía como uniendo trozos de historias que ahora cobraban sentido.

-¿Un mortífago¿Alan?- el moreno se negaba a creerlo- por Merlín… el daría lo que fuera por James.

-… y también le quitaría lo más importante… ¿a eso le llamas darlo todo?- le dolía tener que ser ella la que les abriera los ojos- Lily se enteró en séptimo, aquella noche iba a despedirse, a decir adiós pero las cosas no salieron como las tenía previstas.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?- sonaba a reproche.

-Amenazó con haceros daño

-¿y desaparecer era lo mejor para protegernos? Maldita sea ¡estuvimos a su merced todos estos años!

-Te equivocas

Lily lloraba en silencio otra vez, como tantas otras, pero esta vez James estaba allí y era testigo de toda la mierda que llevaba escondiendo todos esos años.

-Se llama traición, cobardía, injuria… te parece poco para no merecer el peor de los castigos, me fui… te dejé… sin explicaciones… Merlín te amaba tanto- ya le daba igual todo- de alguna manera debía ser pecado que te amara- ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hablar en pasado?

-Pues dámelas ahora… creo que me lo debes… necesito saber que pasó- hizo caso omiso al nudo que se formó en su estómago tras escuchar sus palabras… todo estaba perdido ya.

-……

-Una buena manera de empezar sería decirme por que nunca me dijiste lo de Alan- ella subió su mirada hacia él inmediatamente.

-Nunca le merecerás… - una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios mientras comenzaba una triste enumeración-…que puede darle una sangre sucia a un Potter a parte de un buen rato de diversión….. aléjate de él si no quieres que las cosas empeoren…. la próxima vez le haré daño a ellos…- lágrimas cada vez más gruesas surcaban su rostro, una parte de su vida que había enterrado hace años se empeñaba en salir.- era tu hermano y además mortífago.

Jane guardó silencio antes de continuar

-siempre ha velado por vosotros, nunca se desvinculó del todo del mundo mágico, pertenece a esa Orden vuestra que pone cada día su vida en peligro- los otros se sorprendieron de que ella conociese la Orden del Fénix, Jane lo leyó en su mirada- tranquilos, Dumbledore sabe de mi existencia, el mismo la ayudó a mantenerse en el anonimato y bueno… a mi me deja estar… Lily me necesita.

-Desconfío de Alan desde mucho antes de terminar la escuela pero nunca pensé hasta que punto llegaban las cosas.- Remus parecía abatido

-¿y ella… aún le quiere?- en estos momento a Sirius le preocupaba más James que pensar en venganza. Jane le miró fijamente, se sostuvieron la mirada de un rato.

-¿Cuál crees que es la respuesta?- sabía perfectamente que el chico tenía la solución

-Que jamás dos personas han sabido tan bien con quién debían pasar el resto de su vida- y sin embargo el mundo se empeñaba en separarlos

-Y las que estén por venir…- habían nacido para estar juntos.

James se acercó a ella, solo deseaba hacer una cosa desde que la viera salir del ascensor, y estaba cansado de que esa sensación no desapareciese, no quería tener que arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho. Alzó su rostro y la vio más hermosa que nunca, con las lágrimas por todo su rostro, los ojos enrojecidos y esa mirada de dolor… tan frágil… tan perfecta. La besó.

La besó y la volvió a besar hasta que el aire se hizo necesario, la deseaba y se estremecía ante ella. En algún momento que ninguno supo recordar con claridad se encontraban en el suelo, la maravillosa sensación de notarla sobre él le golpeaba de nuevo como nunca antes y ambos buscaban fundirse en el otro y olvidar todo el mal y el dolor que les acechaba, sentirse seguros… sentirse completos, pegar los trozos de lo más importante que habían sentido. Su piel quemaba bajo sus dedos que recordaban con anhelo un camino surcado hace mucho tiempo… demasiado para dos cuerpos nacidos para estar juntos. La miró, cambiaron posiciones, necesitaba verla… tan pequeña… tan indefensa bajo sus brazos, notó como sus piernas le rodeaban para sentirle más cerca, como clavaba sus ojos en los de él, cegados ambos sin tener tiempo o espacio claro, ni realidad presente. Lo eran todo. Una llama imposible de apagar. Un fuego latente en cada uno de sus poros. Suspiros y caricias, placer y amor… una explosión de sensaciones que amenaza con matarlos si no se tenían, ahora y siempre.

En algún momento se quedaron dormidos. Con las primeras luces del día James se fue despertando… no sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado allí tirados. Entonces sonrió… ella aún seguía a su lado.

No dejaría que esta vez se marchara.

**FIN**

**Una historia por Nae**

_¿algún comentario¿sugerencia¿crítica?_

_me alegra que llegarais hasta aquí :)_

_Un saludo Nae_


End file.
